Valantine's
by Chumunga64
Summary: Sometimes the students of UA do regular teen stuff


Izuku Midoriya was nervous. This was not a rare occurrence for the young man. The cause of his anxious state was different this time, it had nothing to do with his powers or school life but rather something much more...intimate. Valentines day was coming soon and he was bidding on an auction site for the perfect gift for his girlfriend. With only second left he made the winning bid of ¥27284.50 for the very special gift. He saved so much money for the special edition 21" Xenomorph Queen from that retro movie Mina _adored_. Midoriya was surprised that a figure from such an old movie was still being made, but in hindsight, it sort of made sense. A lot of older works retain a strong fandom, Mina's fangirlism for the Aliens series is a testament for that.

Quickly unsheathing his phone from his pocket, MIdoriya texted his girlfriend a message "I can't wait for Valentine's day next week! I got you the perfect gift!" after a few minutes, he got a reply from his girlfriend

"I really hope it involves you taking off your shirt" Mina punctuated the message with a winking emoji. After a couple seconds she sent another message to the now steaming teen "LOL, just kidding. I'm sure you got something great! I just hope my gift can measure up to yours!"

"I'm sure you got me a great gift. Also, please don't scare me with the shirtless requests…"

"Aww, why not? I know how nice you look under your clothes when we went to the beach! Why U gotta hide that bod? I think we should do what Iida and Camie do and send each other sweet pics through zap chat. Since that app automatically deletes sent pictures and videos after 24 hours you don't have to worry about anyone but me seeing you _exposed._ Sounds awesome, doesn't it?"

Izuku took several minutes to process what his girlfriend was suggesting to him. Did she really want to receive lewd pictures from him. Did he really want to see the pictures Mina would send him? Midoriya remembered the time they went to the beach and he actively fought off the urge to gawk at his girlfriend's swimsuit clad figure. He didn't want to become a perverted freak like mIneta so he tried angle his head to the side every time she tried to talk to him in an attempt to save face. Mina knew what he was up to and told it to him straight-

"You're a teenager ya know, it's not a crime to enjoy the sight of me. After all, I really like what I'm looking at. Who knows, maybe one day you'll decide to touch and not just look…" Mina looked visibly saddened when she finished her lines at then it hit Izuku. Even though they've been dating for three months at that point, he never attempted to move forward in their relationship on the account of his terrible nerves when it came to that sort of stuff. Mina however, never was afraid of showing affection and she must have felt that he was somehow ashamed of their relationship. From that moment on, Izuku vowed to put as much work into their relationship as Mina did, no matter how scared or nervous it made him.

Mina was pleasantly surprised at his newfound "passion", and if Izuku was honest, he had to admit being much more passionate with Mina helped him get through the day. He was still too nervous to send risque pics to her, old habits die hard. But, he needed to get his mind away from those thoughts and find someone who could help him wrap his gift.

0000

"Thanks for helping me gift wrap this mom, I'm sorry for coming here on such short notice"

"It's not a bother at all honey, I just finished having tea with Toshinori so it's not like I was doing anything important. Besides, I'm happy to help you make sure your gift for Ashido was perfect."

Izuku took a cursory glance at the now retired symbol of peace and smiled. It was nice seeing All Might at peace for once instead of being the one maintaining it. He had just gotten over the shock of his literal childhood hero dating his mother and was now just happy that the two important people in his life found some solace.

"I'm sorry to interrupt this gift wrapping session but why is young Midoriya giving Ashido such a...terrifying looking figure for his girlfriend?"

The boy nervously rubbed his hand on the back of his head before giving a response "Uh...Mina is a big fan of this old school film franchise called "Aliens". Heck, her initial hero name "Alien Queen" was inspired by the monster that inspired this figure"

"Ah, I see. Ha, you kids sure are eccentric! When I was a young man like you,it seemed like every girl wanted something cliche like jewelry!"

"What can I say, Mina's pretty unique!"

0000

Valentines Day fell on a Saturday this year, a coincidence that all the students were thankful for. Midoriya caught Bakugou and Kirishima exchanging gifts to each other in the hall. Kirishima got Bakugou a bunch of climbing gear such as shoes, a new helmet and some newly released climbing picks. Bakugou actually got him a necklace that contained a ruby that he found while climbing. He and his dad took it to a jeweler so he could carve it into a wearable necklace. According to Bakugou, the ruby reminded him of Kirishima.

The redhead descended into (what he described as) manly tears upon receiving the gift. Bakugou was happy that boyfriend appreciated such a gift, though he could have done without the tears.

"What the fuck did you give Raccoon Eyes, Deku?"

Midoriya scrolled through his phone to show a picture of the Alien Queen figure he got for Mina. Both Kirishima and Bakugou's reactions couldn't be more different

"Why the fuck would you think that would be a good gift for a girl, Deku? Fuck, that thing looks disgusting! How the fuck is every girl in Japan crushing on you when you're so incompetent with the girl you do have-"

He was interrupted when Kirishima softly punched his shoulder "Bakugou, that figure is the "Xenomorph Queen" it's from MIna's favorite movie series dude. Where do you think Mina got her idea of a hero name from? Anyway, it's a pretty thoughtful gift and since it's such a retro item I bet it costs a fortune."

"Yeah...I had to bid for it, spent about ¥27000 on it."

"I'm sure she'll love it Midoriya. I think she's still in her room attempting to wrap up her gift for you."

"That seems about right. Good think I had my mom helping me..

0000

After his chance encounter with Bakugou and Kirishima, Midoriya caught up to another friend with a gift for her special someone. This time it was Uraraka carrying a an oversized Totoro plushie.

"Hey Uraraka, I guess that's for Tsuyu?"

"Yeah, she's a big fan of Miyazaki movies and she said that My Neighbor Totoro was the first film she remembers watching. So I hope this thing brings back some fond memories. What did you get Ashido, Deku?"

"I got her a figure of the Queen from Aliens. You know how she is about those movies…"

"Do I ever! She once invited all the girls to watch Alien and Aliens and it was so scary to watch! I think everyone except Ashido had nightmares for weeks after seeing those movies! I'm actually glad you gift wrapped that thing so I don't relive any memories! But I'm sure she'll love it."

"Did you see Iida anywhere?"

"I'm pretty sure he went to Shiketsu so he could celebrate Valentine's day with Camie."

"Figured, he would be her. Let's hope he's having a good time over there.

0000

"Come on tape, stick!" It had approximately four two hours since Mina woke up and began her day. She brushed her teeth and a light breakfast then went to task. It turns out that gift wrapping a present for your boyfriend was harder than it looked. Everytime she tried to smooth over a crease another one popped up on the other side of the box. The scissors she was using apparently were made for people who loved scissors that didn't cut. She gave into the stress a couple times and accidentally melted some wrapping paper.

She was so preoccupied with her terrible wrapping job she didn't notice her boyfriend opening her room door.

"SURPRISE!" Midoriya stopped abruptly when he saw the state she was in. Mina was still in her sleepwear, which consisted of some shorts and a tank top, sitting on the floor with a haphazardly wrapped box.

"Uh, hey Izu...this is a hell of a Valentine's day, right?"

"I take it you had trouble wrapping your gift too?"

"What are you talking about? Whatever you got for me looks perfect!"

"That's because I enlisted the help of my mom. Without her, my gift would probably look worse than yours"

"Well that takes a load of my back. Well, since this is already a disaster let me show you what I got you" Mina ripped away the shiny green paper from the medium sized box and Midoriya almost had a heart attack. Mina had bought him a limited edition All Might action figure. It was a rare collector's item- An All Might action grip figure that was modelled after the titular hero's "Bronze Warrior" outfit that lasted for only two weeks before Sir Night Eye deemed it an "eye sore". Only 1,000 copies of this figures were made and somehow his girlfriend obtained one for him!

"Judging by the stammering you're doing, I'm guessing you like the gift? You don't know how many favors I had to call in for that thing. Didn't even know All Might had an all bronze outfit…"

"Now I feel like my gift is inadequate…"

"Don't be like that! I'm sure you're gift is amazing!" Mina took the gift from his hands and erratically tore off the packaging.

"OHMYGOD, THE XENOMORPH QUEEN! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH IZUKU!"

Crimson stained Izuku's cheeks as he murmured his next words "heh...don't worry about it. It was a pretty easy choice considering your love of the Aliens series." before he could say anything else, Mina tackled him into a soul searing kiss.

God, he loved having such a wonderful girlfriend


End file.
